


Close The Flap

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: "Close the flap.”Winters pulls it shut behind him, turning to face Meehan. He was sitting on his cot, staring expectantly at Winters.





	Close The Flap

"Close the flap.”

Winters pulls it shut behind him, turning to face Meehan. He was sitting on his cot, staring expectantly at Winters. 

“Lieutenant.” Winters nods, moving to stand in front of Meehan. Meehan stands up, ignoring the formalities and tugs Winter’s jacket down his arms. Winters complies, taking it the rest of the way off and setting it gently on the table. By the time Winters has set it down, Meehan has already stripped his jacket and shirt off.

It was by no means warm inside of the tent, and Meehan was very aware of the wind coming through the cracks of the fabric and making him shiver. Winters wraps his arms around him awkwardly, leaning down to press his lips roughly against the younger mans lips. 

Meehan lifts his head up to get a better angle, letting his body melt into Winters. He plays with the hem of Winter’s shirt, before slipping his hands under and running them over his stomach. Winters jumps when his cold hands touch him, making him gasp against Meehan’s mouth.

Meehan pulls away, tugging Winter’s shirt over his head. Winters lets him take it off, noting where it was thrown across the room so he could find it later. Meehan presses a kiss to Winter’s lips before sinking down to his knees, looking up expectantly at him. 

Winters begins to undo his pants, unzipping them slowly. Meehan rolls his eyes, knowing that Winters is purposely moving slowly to tease him. He pushes his hands away, tugging the pants down and revealing his underwear and outline of his semi-hard cock. Meehan presses a kiss to the head of his cock through the thin material, mouthing at his shaft. 

“Sir.” Winters gasps, reaching down to fist a hand in Meehan’s hair. He smiles up at Winters, flicking his tongue over the exposed skin above his underwear. He takes the underwear into his mouth and slowly tugs it down Winter’s legs. 

Meehan pulls away and lets the underwear fall the rest of the way down his legs. He takes Winters cock into his hand, stroking it roughly. He was by no means trying to be quick or gentle. They both knew exactly why they were here. It wasn’t for going slow. It wasn’t for being soft. 

Winters uses the hand fisted in Meehan’s hair to move his mouth to his cock. Meehan replaces his hand with his mouth, letting the hand fisted in his hair guide him. Winters forces him down as far as he possibly can before letting him up for a breath.

Meehan gasps, taking in air before going back down. He takes Winters cock all the way to the base before pulling pulling back. He licks the slit of his cock before bobbing his head up and down. Winters throws his head back, pushing his hips forward only to have Meehan grab his thighs to hold him still. 

Meehan sucks his cheeks in, looking up at Winters. Winters swallows, making his adam's apple bob. Meehan moans around his cock, feeling his own cock swell inside of his pants. 

Winters pulls away suddenly. Meehan whines at the loss of the cock in his mouth, leaning forward and attempting to take it back into his mouth. Winters shakes his head, motioning for him to get on the bed. Meehan stands up, tugging his pants and underwear down, getting on his hands and knees and sticking his ass in the air. 

Winters grabs the lube from the drawer he knows Meehan keeps it in. He sits down on the bed behind him, rubbing his hands over the soft skin of his thighs. He pushes his ass back towards Winters, encouraging him to touch him. Winters opens the bottle of lube, gathering some onto his fingers. 

He uses one hand to spread Meehan’s ass. Meehan takes a deep breath as Winters slowly pushes a finger in. He drops down onto his elbows, letting out a low whine. Winters smiles at his reaction, pulling the finger out and then slowly pushing it back in. 

He adds another finger, admiring as Meehan’s thighs quiver. He scissors his fingers slowly, working Meehan open. He moans low in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as Winters moves his fingers in and out. 

“Touch me.” Meehan whines, rolling his hips. Winters moves his free hand to wrap around the base of Meehan’s cock. He shouts out, thrusting his hips forward as Winters pushes a third finger inside of him. Meehan feels his knees buckle, falling down onto his stomach. He thrusts against the bed, but Winters squeezes his hand around the base of cock, making him still. 

“Are you ready?” Winters asks, leaning down to press kisses to his back. 

“Yes.” Meehan nods, grabbing onto the side of the cot and spreading his legs. Winters pulls his fingers out before offering them to Meehan, who sucks them into his mouth, cleaning them off. Winters removes his hand from Meehan’s cock and grabs his own cock, guiding himself in. Meehan moans around the fingers in his mouth as he slowly pushes in. 

“Okay?” Winters asks, pulling the fingers out of his mouth. Meehan pushes his hips back in response. Winters smiles down at the pliant man beneath him, and smacks his ass. Meehan shouts, which turns into a moan as Winters lands another slap.

“Fuck me.” Meehan begs through gritted teeth. Winters smirks, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. Winters grabs his hips, pulling and pushing him onto his cock in time with his thrusts. 

Meehan has never been quiet when they fucked, but now was the first time Winters was genuinely worried that someone would find them out. Meehan is shamelessly rubbing his cock against the bedding, and he’s already close. He wasn’t ashamed of how quickly he was ready to come, after all, they were at war. Nobody had time for intimate sex, and that’s probably why they never took it any further. Winters couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what it would actually be like to be with Meehan.

He pushes the thought out of his head, returning his attention to thrusting into Meehan. Suddenly, Meehan reaches back and pushes him away. Winters pulls out, sitting back as Meehan lays there, breathing heavily.

“Did you come?” Winters asks, laying a hand on the back of his thigh.

“No, I was about to.” Meehan explains, sitting up on the bed and turning to face Winters. He raises an eyebrow as Meehan climbs onto his lap. He leans backwards, letting the man position himself on top. He reaches back and takes Winters cock into his hand, adjusting himself as he sinks down onto him. Winters gasps, grabbing Meehan’s waist and helping him move down onto his cock.

Winters whimpers, leaning forward to kiss Meehan. He kisses back, placing his hands on Winters shoulders. Winters takes his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it as Meehan starts to roll his hips. 

Winters uses the hands on his waist to start to move Meehan up and down his cock. Meehan arches his back, letting himself be used by Winter’s cock. Winters moans, pushing his own hips up against Meehan’s.

“Are you close?” Winters asks breathlessly over the sound of their naked skin hitting against each other.

“Uh-huh.” Meehan nods, wrapping a hand around his own cock. Winters leans forward and flicks his tongue over Meehan’s nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Meehan’s eyes roll back into his head as Winter’s hand joins his on his cock. 

Winters moves his hand up and down quickly, knowing that Meehan was close to coming. Meehan bounces one last time, hitting his prostate, and then releases himself onto Winters stomach. He drops his head onto Winter’s shoulder, breathing heavily as he is stroked through his orgasm.

Winters puts his hand on his chin, bringing him into a kiss. Meehan wraps his arms around his shoulders, kissing him passionately. He slips his tongue into Winter’s mouth, who goes to move him off of his cock, but Meehan shakes his head.

“I can keep going.” 

“Are… are you sure?” Winters asks. 

Meehan nods, slowly starting to move his hips up and down again. Winters reaches around to grab Meehan’s ass, squeezing it gently. Meehan smirks, running his hands over Winters chest. He clenches around Winters, tightening himself around his cock. 

“So good.” Winters groans, using his hands to move Meehan up and down. Meehan lets out a loud moan, but they both still suddenly as they hear talking outside of their tent. 

“Lieutenant?” Someone calls from outside of the tent.

Meehan clears his throat, “Yes?”

“Um, sorry to interrupt, Sir, but…” The soldier begins to explain some schedule. Meehan rolls his eyes, beginning to move again while half-listening. 

“Stop.” Winters whispers, biting his lip. Meehan smirks, knowing that there was no way Winters was going to be able to come silently. He starts to move even quicker, giving Winters the best ride that he has ever given. 

“I’m about to come.” Winters moans, trying to keep his voice quiet as the soldier outside continues talking. 

“Good.” Meehan says, lowering himself once more. Winters gasps out, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he comes inside of Meehan, who can’t help but laugh as the soldier outside quickly wraps up what he was saying and walks away. 

“I can’t believe you.” Winters says, shaking his head as Meehan slowly brings himself off of his cock, come leaking out of his hole. 

Meehan chuckles, leaning in and kissing Winter’s jaw before moving down lower, kissing his neck and chest. Meehan looks up at Winters as he flicks his tongue over his stomach, cleaning up all of his own come. Winters groans loudly, watching as Meehan licks up all of his come before moving lower to Winter’s cock. 

“I’m sensitive.” Winters warns.

“I’m cleaning up my mess.”


End file.
